


All Yours (Valentine's Day 2021)

by Whosafraidofthedjd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flustered Tarn, Kissing, Other, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosafraidofthedjd/pseuds/Whosafraidofthedjd
Summary: A quiet Valentine's day celebration with Tarn where you end up seeing his face for the first time. Flustered Tarn is cute.
Relationships: Tarn (Transformers)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	All Yours (Valentine's Day 2021)

You woke up alone in the berth you were sharing with Tarn. He's not too far away however, as you could hear his heavy steps as they approached and warm hands held your arm in a gentle grasp. He knelt on the floor and propped you up with one strong arm behind your back.

"Good morning, dear." The cup of warm energon he offered you smelled decadent and tasted just as good as it smelled. 

"Oh my, is it already Valentine's day?" You said. Tarn lifted his mask up slightly and pressed his lips against yours. 

"It seems so. I have a surprise for you today. Won't you come with me, dear?" He had that handsome smile, despite you not being able to see his face you knew he was happy. Not everyone can read his emotions, but it's easy for you.

Tarn led you out of your shared bedroom. You had definitely slept in late, the other members of the DJD were already at their stations workstations. They worked hard at hunting down the next name on the list. Tarn led you to the observation deck of the ship, where the table had been set up with all your favorite foods. Soft classical music plays out of a surround sound speaker system.

"Sit back and relax dear." Tarn's voice was soft, and wrapped around you in the most comforting way. You sat down on the couch and leaned against his chest. He poured you a glass of high-grade energon.

Click

That was a sound you hadn't heard before. Before you could react, you felt Tarn's lips on your cheek. You gasped quietly when you realized that he hadn't just shifted his mask off. His mask laid on the table next to you. 

You turned to look at him. You had never seen his face before, him taking his mask off had never really gone further than lifting it up slightly to kiss you. He almost looked like he was blushing but the scarring on his face made it hard to tell. His eyes had a glint of caution in them, but he still had his love for you shining through.

"I thought that if I love you, you should see me for who I am." Tarn was nervous. You could feel him stiffen as he waited for your response.

"You're the most handsome mech in existence. Inside and out." You pushed your lips against his, holding his head gently in your hands. You could feel the heavy scarring on his lips but you didn't care. It only made him more beautiful. 

"Ah." That was he could manage. You locked eyes, nothing but love in your gazes.


End file.
